A conventional electric lock device of a door is user-operable to unlock the door by recognizing a fingerprint of a user or by verifying a password inputted by the user. Since a physical key is not required for operating the conventional electric lock device, it is convenient to e user and is relatively safe. However, the conventional electric lock device uses the mains electricity as electrical energy source thereof, and is not environment-friendly.